1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package material processing machine capable of processing a package material with feeding the material continuously.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is know a package material processing machine which continuously performs coarse processing or the like on the surface of a package material with feeding the material in a certain direction from a roll thereof and rotating a processing roller provided on a feeding course of the package material.
In the conventional package material processing machine, since the processing means, such as sandpaper, is provided on the whole circumference of the processing roller, it is not possible to process the package material intermittently. If such intermittent processing is required, it is necessary to suspend the material feeding each time when the material is fed in the predetermined amount and to perform processing synchronously with the suspension of the material feeding. However, such an operation disables the continuous material feeding, thereby causing decrease of production efficiency.